A query profile is typically obtained manually by looking to a query and writing in paper or a computer spreadsheet the relevant information contained within. Manual profiling is easy for simple queries but as the number and complexity of queries grow, the task becomes difficult and tedious.
More specifically, the profiling of queries is typically done manually by browsing through the queries and identifying relevant components. The user has to manually view each query and capture appropriate features into a document, typically a spreadsheet. The task is known as query fingerprinting and is very time consuming, cumbersome and error prone.